


Cadena de Oro (Golden Chain)

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Kid Fic, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Rey is suffering from insomnia due to nerves, Poe has never been able to sleep.After an accident, they find out they can sleep when they are next to each other.Misadventures ensue
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cadena de Oro (Golden Chain)

**Author's Note:**

> Well! It's been a hot minute since I have posted anything. Due to COVID-19, I lost my writing MOJO and I am just now getting back into it. This story just sunk it's claws into me and would NOT let go! This is based on a Free Form movie called No Sleep Til Christmas. It is WELL worth a watch, it's not the standard cheesy film that you normally find, it has a pretty good plot and some AWESOME characters. 
> 
> I was going to try very hard to make this one long fic, but I couldn't do it, so chapters! I hope you guys like it anyway. 
> 
> Also, in this story I have made Rey 24. Finn is 28, and Poe is 35, just to give everyone a pretty good age range I think.
> 
> I hope this is pretty good for my first fanfic after coming back, I am a bit rusty!

_Sleep is the golden chain that ties health and our bodies together. — Thomas Dekker _

Alarms rang noisily in 2 different locations. Neither occupant knew each other, or really had anything in common. Well, except for one very special affliction. 

Neither of them could sleep. 

For the female side, it was a new development. Rey had never been what you would call a heavy sleeper, her adoptive parents Han and Leia used to joke that a pin dropping could wake her up. But she had always had a good relationship with sleep. Even after she had her daughter Daisy. 

But lately, sleep had been eluding her. 

More and more, she found herself staring up at the ceiling counting the cracks instead of hitting her REM cycle. 

Rey sat up and scrubbed her hands over her face with a sigh. She leaned over and turned off the alarm as the person in the bed shifted next to her. Rey looked over with a small smile on her face, her fiance Colby. He was a nice guy, blonde and blue eyed, and a friend of her brother, Ben. 

She couldn’t pin down exactly why she was marrying him, but he was stable and kind, and liked Daisy. And Daisy sorta kinda liked Colby. But, she was 24 and doing just fine without a man to help her out. But it was nice to have someone to lean on that was not her parents or brother. 

Colby smiled. “Sleep well?” 

Rey nodded. “Like a rock.” 

“Liar.” 

Rey sighed and got out of bed. Colby couldn’t understand her inability to sleep, in his world, people that were tired slept. Rey tried to explain to him that it just crept on her, but he still seemed confused most of the time. 

She was saved from a conversation though when the door burst open and Daisy shouted at the top of her lungs. “MOMMY!” 

Colby slammed his hands over his ears, but Rey was used to the morning greeting. She tugged on her robe and rubbed her face. 

“Morning Daisy.” 

Daisy smiled brightly. “I fed Porgie and I got my bag ready for Day Care, is it breakfast time?” 

Colby grunted and got out of bed. “That is the most efficient 4 year old I have ever seen in my life.” 

Rey felt her hackles rising over his comment about her daughter. "Well considering Porgie is a hamster, and getting her bag packed means putting her Happy Napper in there, I would say she is on par." 

Rey marched over to Daisy and lifted her up. Daisy stuck her tongue out at Colby as Rey said “But, it is breakfast time; so we are going to go downstairs, and have waffles.” 

Daisy squealed causing Colby to wince and as Rey left the room, he shot her a look that clearly said ‘We will talk about this later.’ 

Rey was going to avoid that as long as she could. 

_  
~#~_

  
On the other side of town, the male side of the non sleeping pair was also staring at the ceiling. His hands rested behind his head as he watched the sun dapple across the ceiling. He should have gotten up, but he couldn’t find the energy. 

At least he couldn't until his dad appeared in his doorway. “Your overnight visitor left, it’s safe to come out.” 

Poe rubbed his face and sat up. “That’s not why I was in here.” 

“Yeah okay Mijo. Come on, I got a good breakfast on. And Finn is ready to go, ¡Ándale!” 

Poe groaned loudly and pulled himself from his bed. It was one of those mornings where he just wanted to lie in bed and not move, but the fence needed fixing, the peaches were ready to be picked due to the mild winter weather they got in the area, and the cows needed to be milked and taken out to the pasture. As he moved out of bed, he felt a few bones pop, feeling every inch of his 35 years. 

He stumbled to the shower and then made his way downstairs. Finn was already at the table scarfing down food, Poe went right for the coffee and gulped down one cup before pouring another. Once he had two cups in him, he felt human enough to sit down and start eating.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he found Finn starting at him with his dark eyes. Poe narrowed his own dark eyes. “What?” 

Finn shrugged. “You look tired, sleep okay?” 

Poe rolled his eyes. “I slept just fine.” 

Kes snorted and choked on his coffee making it spew across the table. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Papi, Jesus.” 

Kes was absolutely belly laughing now, while Finn, (the traitor), was laughing just as hard. 

“What? I slept fine.” 

Finn shook his head. “Bro, I have known you since I was 11, I damn well know you don’t sleep.” 

Poe bared his teeth at the laughing duo. “You know what? I don’t have time for this. I have chores to do, and a meeting!” He pushed away from the table, whistled for his dog BB, and grabbed his hat. 

“I will see you two comedians out there.” 

Laughter followed him. 

_  
~#~_

  
Rey rushed into the large building running at least 15 minutes behind. Colby had insisted they have a talk about her not sleeping. He was sure it had something to do with him, and Rey insisted it didn’t. She was just nervous about the wedding, it was New Year’s Eve wedding for God’s Sake, and it wasn’t like she didn’t have 500 other things going on at the moment. 

She was trying to balance her briefcase, coffee, and bagel. She was also carrying her tube full of drawings. Her high heel caught on the edge of the carpet if her assistant Rose had not appeared out of nowhere and helped her. 

Rey smiled. “Oh thank God for you Rose.” 

Rose shrugged. “You look a little harried, you okay?” 

“Oh yeah great.” Rey mumbled as they walked to the elevator. “I got Daisy to Day Care, and I found out she was supposed to bring snacks today, and no one told me.. So, I had to run to the store and get something healthy and without nuts, or gluten. Then, I rush back to the house because I forgot my drawings for today’s presentation, which I am hoping to God the client will finally approve. Anyway, I find Colby still in the house ready to pounce on me about not sleeping.”

Rose pressed the up button. “Still?” 

Rey nodded. “I’m afraid so.” 

“You can’t go on like this, what do you think it is?” 

“I am thinking it’s just the stress of the wedding, Colby moving in, mostly Colby moving in. Han and Leia bought me that house after I had Daisy. It’s only been me and her for 4 years, and now some other person is coming into the space. Even if it’s not for another 6 months.” 

The elevator door dinged almost politely and the two women stepped in. 

“You know Rey, you don’t have to marry Colby. I mean, no matter what Ben says, you don’t have to have a man in your life to be happy.” 

“I know, it's just ever since Han and Leia...I don’t know, they wanted me to be settled you know.”

“They meant **your** definition of settled, not Ben’s. He is not really the best judge of settling anyway you know.” 

Rey really couldn’t argue with that. 

But. 

“I do love Colby you know. And aside from that, I really need to get this client to approve her wedding dress so I can go look at the new space. Any word on the new furniture?” 

“The supplier you liked said they would bring some samples this afternoon if you’re free.” 

“Perfect. And I need to look over the new space, maybe I can combine the two activities. We’ll see.” 

The two women stepped off the elevator and walked into the large office space they occupied. Swaths of fabrics, dummies and various drawings littered the space. When Rose flicked on the overhead lights, the room was illuminated, making some of the fabrics sparkle. 

Rose sighed and set the items on Rey’s desk in the corner and sighed at the large windows that gave a stunning view of the city. “Are you sure you want to leave this beautiful building for the clunky one downtown? I mean, this is your building after all.” 

“Technically it’s Ben’s building, I just have a share which means he can’t make any changes unless I agree. And yes, I need some space from Ben and Colby.” 

Colby worked 3 floors above her, which was partly how he and Rey had met. 

She sighed softly. “We have notoriety now Rose, we are going to be amazing if we get away from this building. The name Solo may have drawn them in, but we keep ‘em coming back. Now let’s get to work.” 

_  
~#~_

  
“So I told Jannah that I was her big brother, and if she was going to listen to anyone’s advice, it should be mine. And-Poe? Poe! Are you even listening to me?” 

“What?” 

Poe jerked his head up from its lowered position. He and Finn had been changing a few bolts on the tractor that were rusted. He didn’t want to say he had been dozing, but....he had been a little bit. 

Finn glared at him from his position next to the tractor. “Dude, you need to figure out how to sleep. I mean, it was fine when you were twenty, but you're forty now.” 

“I’m not forty yet.” 

“Close enough dude, close enough. Either way, you need to see someone about it.” 

“I have seen doctors and taken every different medication possible. I just can’t sleep.” 

“Well, maybe it’s related to something else, maybe something that you don’t talk about but should.” 

Poe’s phone chirped in his pocket and he sprang to his feet. 

“Well, I would love to continue this conversation, but I have my meeting. See ya!” 

Poe took off running to the house and Finn shook his head. “We will be discussing this later.”

Once his shower was done, Poe gathered up his drawings and looked at his phone. He had a text from the buyer’s assistant with a new address. Which was about 20 minutes further away from his original destination and now he was probably going to be late.

_  
~#~_

  
Rey **was** running late. 

She had dozed off at her desk after Lisa Sanford had finally, **finally** approved the design for her wedding dress. She had almost cheered from the highest balcony. 

She had sat down at her desk to go over the invoices for some other and found herself dozing off. 

And now she was late.

She pressed the gas a little harder, she didn’t want to be late to see the furniture builder. It would just be her luck that she is late and the builder dumps her.

And then three things happened at the exact same time.

Number one, Poe was crossing the street. 

Number two, the sun shone in Rey’s eyes, which caused her to slow down. 

And number three, Rey yawned.

After all three of those events, there was a thump. 

Rey’s eyes shot open, she slammed hard on the brakes. She put the car in park and got out gasping. “Oh my God! Are you okay?” 

She found a man laying in front of her car, drawing tubes and papers scattered around. “Oh My God, do you need an ambulance.” 

The man rubbed his head and looked up at her. “No, no, I think I’m okay.” 

She leaned down and took his arm gently to help him sit up even as she said. “You shouldn’t be moving around.” 

He chuckled warmly. “You’re the one sitting me up. But no I am okay, no worse than the time my brother Finn hit me with a tractor.” 

Rey smiled. “I would love to hear that story some time.” 

The man laughed, his brown eyes sparkling. His phone chirped in his pocket and he struggled to get to his feet. “Oh shit, I gotta go, I have a meeting!” 

Rey got to her feet and quickly helped him gather his things. “Shouldn’t you postpone it? I mean, I did just hit you with a car. I can at least give you my insurance.” 

“I really can’t miss this meeting. I’m fine!” 

The man took off running and with a glance at her pretty gold watch with a filigree inlay, a gift from Han and Leia when she turned 17. She too was running late. 

She got back into the car and drove into the parking garage before dashing over to the squat set of buildings. The neighborhood hadn’t been much for awhile, but it was starting to pull itself together. 

She jogged the last few feet to the backdoor, unlocked it, (before relocking it), and jogged to the front. She opened the double glass doors, and then the security roll down door, and blinked her eyes.“Oh this is not happening.” 

It was the exact same man that she had hit with her car. And by his expression, he was as surprised to see her as much as she was surprised to see him. 

She stared for about twenty seconds before she opened the door and said, “Please tell me you decided to get my insurance information, and you are not my furniture designer.” 

He waved his drawings and tubes at her. “Totally your furniture designer.” 

Rey stepped aside so he could walk into the store. “Well, I will be happy to pay whatever fee you want to make up for hitting you with my car.”

He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling, and offered his hand “Let’s pretend that didn’t happen. I am Poe Dameron, Furniture designer.” 

Rey smiled, feeling a little more relaxed took it and gave it a firm shake. “Rey Harrison-Solo, Dress designer.” 

“I have seen your work Miss Harrison-Solo, it’s good.” 

“Thank you Mr. Dameron, let’s sit over here.” 

She led him over to some chintzy furniture she found in the attic at the old house she had found when her and Ben were cleaning it out. 

Poe spread out his drawings and designs. He started to explain what he designed, how it would fit in with her decorating scheme. He had very clear ideas that meshed well with hers, as well as helping her work with the space she had with fewer pieces. 

After a twenty-five minute meeting, Rey was smiling. “Poe this is all so amazing! I think you nailed it.” 

He grinned at her and was about to say something when his phone rang. “Oh I actually gotta take this. Do you mind?” 

“Not at all, you might want to sit here though, there is no other place to sit. Open floor plan.”

He nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hello. Oh Papi! Yeah, yeah the meeting is going great. I got a few seconds to talk, what’s up?” 

Rey leaned back on the couch looking over the designs, listening to Poe rumble next to her in a deep baritone. 

That was the last thing she remembered. 

_  
~#~_

  
Poe’s eyes fluttered open sometime later. He sat up a little and stretched, he felt...better. It had been a long time since he had slept like that. 

Slept? No, no. Poe didn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept since he was a kid. 

As he became more awake, he realized that a head was resting on his shoulder. He shifted a little to find Rey Harrison-Solo resting her head on his shoulder, sound asleep. 

He shifted a little, his arm had fallen asleep, and he needed his phone. He was able to grab it without waking his companion. 

“Shit!” 

His loud curse brought Rey out of her sleep. “What? What happened?” 

“We fell asleep.” 

Rey sat up fast. “Wait, what time is it?” 

Poe looked at his phone. “3:45.” 

“Oh shit! Oh I am so late to pick up my daughter from Day Care!” 

She grabbed up her high heels that had slipped off during their sleep. “We slept for 5 fucking hours, do you know how long it’s been since I slept for 5 hours?” She shoved her feet into the shoes, realized they were on the wrong feet, kicked them off and tried again. 

“Uh, maybe as long as it’s been for me? You have a daughter?” 

“What? Oh yeah, daughter her name is...something? Oh Daisy! Jesus, sleeping has jumbled my brain.”

Poe smirked, gathering his things. “Isn’t that a contradiction in terms?”

She ran over and grabbed her purse. “I love the drawings Poe, and I would love for you to build my furniture, uh we can make an appointment to finalize details, but right now I have to run. Bye!”

Poe listened to the sound of Rey’s heels clicking and clacking against the floor as she ran to the front door. He had to stifle a laugh when he heard them clicking back. 

“Wait, you are in my building, you need to leave.” 

Poe shook his head but followed Rey out of the building where she promptly left him standing in front of the door as her heels clicked down the street. 

He heard the fast paced clacking come back. “I swear my head is up in space.” She pulled out her keys, dropped them, but managed to lock the glass door and then pulled down the security door. She locked that and took off running. 

Poe listened to her clatter down the street, wondering how long she would go this time before she realized she forgot her purse on the ground. He lifted up the small hand bag and held it out as she tore past him. “I went the wrong way to get to my car! See you later Poe.” 

Poe shook his head and made his way to his own car. Once she was inside, he watched as Rey’s SUV came out of the parking garage, hit the curb, and barely missed hitting a street sign. 

He was all but belly laughing as he pulled away from the curb and into traffic. 

_  
~#~_

  
When Rey got Daisy home, she wanted nothing more than to rush her daughter through their afternoon and evening routine, so she could pour herself a **very** large glass of wine, and call Rose. But of course, Daisy had to slow things down with being in a mood, or maybe she was always like that, but Rey never noticed due to lack of sleep. 

She almost clicked her heels together when she finally, **finally** , settled her daughter down. She did pour herself a glass of wine and then sent Rose a text. 

_So I met with the furniture designer today._

_Yeah...you told me you were going to, and then pick up Daisy._

_Yeah I uh...hit him with my car before we met._

_YOU WHAT!!!!! OMG I AM CALLING!_

Rey's phone started playing a happy little tune signaling Rose calling. Rey pressed answer and sighed softly. “Hey Rose.” 

“Don’t you ‘Hey Rose’ me! You hit the furniture guy with your car!” 

“His name is Poe.” 

“I don’t care **what** his name is, you hit a guy! I am surprised he didn’t sue you.” 

“Well he didn’t, but something weird did happen. We slept together.” 

“ **You had sex with the furniture guy!?”**

“Rose! No, like we slept together as in actual sleeping! And lower your voice please!” 

“You mean you slept slept. Snoring even?”

“Yeah, 5 hours worth. And I don’t snore.” 

“You do, and I have known you long enough to say that with all certainty. But again, you slept for 5 hours next to the furniture guy?”

“Rose, please stop calling him that. His name is Poe.” 

"You slept. Rey, you haven’t slept in almost 3 months. This is a bigger deal than having sex with the guy!” 

“You know Rose, I can always count on you to be a shining light in my darkest hour. You’re a peach.” 

“Oh shut up Rey. I was your best friend way before I was your assistant. And as your best friend, I am going to ask this. Are you going to see him again?” 

“Well, I mean yes of course. We have to sign paperwork to finalize the deal for the furniture.” 

“No I mean, for sleep.” 

“Oh please Rose, he is not a dose of melatonin. It was just a huge coincidence. I will go to bed tonight and sleep like a baby.” 

“Well, if you're sure.”

“Yup, and in fact, I am going to go have a hot bath and then drift off. Talk to you later.” 

Before Rose could say anything else, Rey hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. She took her hot bath and climbed into bed, and once again found herself counting the cracks in the ceiling. 

As the hours ticked on, she sighed softly. “Fuck. Maybe he **is** a dose of melatonin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope everyone liked it, and Poe making furniture was inspired by BatuuPrincess story series The Yavin Holiday Collection which is an awesome story series and the fact that Poe makes furniture is too adorable!! Also, anyone that wants to see BB head here   
> https://www.gettyimages.com/detail/photo/portrait-of-cavalier-king-charles-spaniel-sitting-royalty-free-image/542508561
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy in this time of uncertainty! 
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> The best bridge between despair and hope is a good night’s sleep. — E. Joseph Cossman


End file.
